Drabbles from the Heart
by Moomoogirl1
Summary: Their love had an uncertain path but their love was also strong. The only thing they had to know was that they had each other. A collection Kyo and Tohru drabbles. Rated T just in case. Please R&R. *Complete*
1. Exsitence

Hey there. My name is Moomoogirl1. Nice to meet you! Anyways this is my first Kyo and Torhu fic so be nice.

I'm trying something new. Drabbles as you can see in the title. I usually write stories or one shots but drabbles are so nice and are always meant to leave you thinking so I decided to try it out.

So I dearly hope you enjoy these. Let's go on shall we?

I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takuya.

Existence

There were times where she thought she had lived up her existence. The number one person in her life had disappeared just like that and she could no longer live for that person.

He no longer wanted to exist. All he caused for everyone around him was hate and pain. Why should someone like him live?

However on that faithful day when they confessed to one another, they found that there was a reason for their existence.

Each other.

Please review.

Moomoogirl1 out.


	2. Mature

Hey there. This did better than I thought. Hope you enjoy this one!

I do not own Fruits Basket.

Mature

When she heard him call her name she was a bit surprised. She then saw the bruise on his cheek and freaked when he told her he got into a fight.

When she asked "With Akito?" and he answered he didn't have to go back anymore she freaked even more.

But then he said he felt sorry because she was so happy over it. When he said "I just don't care anymore." Tohru was quiet for a while.

The first thought that had popped into her head was 'It might be my imagination but Kyo looks really mature.'

Please review.

Moomoogirl1 out


	3. Cherries

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They really make my day! Now let's continue.

I do not own Fruits Basket

0o0o0

Cherry

"Kyo-kun do you like cherries?" asked Tohru one day. Kyo shrugged.

"Not really." He answered. "Oh." Said Tohru as she put a package of cherries on the table. "I guess I'll have to eat these by myself then."

Kyo looked at the cherries and then at Tohru. He smiled.

"Then again Shishou's always telling me to eat fruits."

0o0o0

Please review. Also tell me if you see any spelling mistakes.

Moomoogirl1.


	4. Monster

Hey it's me, Moomoogirl1. Sorry I've been out for a while but I'm back. Now let's continue.

I do not own Fruits Basket. Natsuki Takaya does.

Monster 

When Akito called Tohru Honda a monster it took a while for Kyo to progress it. When Akito said that if she were a sensible person she would have ran away from his true from. Kyo yelled back saying he didn't know how afraid she was.

She was scared. She was petrified. Still she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with a monster like him.

She wasn't a sensible person. She was Tohru Honda, the girl he loved so very dearly.

Please review

Moomoogirl1 out.


	5. Race

Hey everyone. It's me again. Sorry if I'm, taking my time with this.

I do not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takuya.

0o0o

Race 

"Kyo-kun. Would you like ice cream?" smiled Tohru as they walked down the street. Kyo shrugged. "Sure. Why not?'

"I'll race you!" chirped Tohru as she patted Kyo on the shoulder than ran off to the ice cream store.

"Hey wait up!" called Kyo as he ran after her.

That day Kyo learned that ice cream brought out a very playful Tohru.

0o0o

I hope you like this. For people who are telling me these chapters are really short that is because it's a drabble. Drabbles are just like chapters with few words but still carry a message. Get it? They're not easy for everyone to write so that's why no one really knows much about them.

Till next time. Please review and Happy Holidays!

Moomoogirl1 out.


	6. Perfect

Hello everyone. I've been getting a lot of snow where I live lately. I missed three whole day of school. In a row! Amazing or what?

0o0o0

Perfect

To anyone else, Tohru was far from perfect. She didn't have the best grades. She was always tripping or dropping things. She was oh so skinny and way too humble.

She was just…too nice. That made her weak right?

But when he saw her smile for simple things, when she welcomed him home whole-heartedly, and when she spent time with him, Kyo didn't think that.

To him, Tohru was just perfect.

0o0o0

Please review and thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out.


	7. School

Hello. Enjoying Spring Break I presume? Here's another one!

0o0o0

School 

At first Kyo hated school. The teachers would constantly nag him and the kids would make fun of his hair. He didn't really have any friends either. Most of the time he was a loner.

But then Tohru came along and over time he figured school wasn't that bad as long as she was with him.

0o0o0

Till next time.

Moomoogirl1 out.


	8. Fan

Hey there. It's been a while since I've written down anything. I was so busy with school. Anyway here's another one.

I d not own Fruits Basket. It belongs to Natsuki Takuya.

0o0o0

Fan 

When she had told him she was along time fan of the cat he was completely dumbfounded. No one liked him. No one had a care for him.

So he wasn't surprised when his face turned red and his heart practically skipped a beat. Wouldn't anyone had done the same if they found out they had a long time fan and never thought they did?

0o0o0

Please review. Thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	9. Protect

Hey there again. Early update this time! Thanks for the reviews. Anyway hope you like.

**WARNING**: This drabble is somewhat of a spoiler so if you haven't read past volume 17 it's a spoiler for you.

I do not own Fruits basket.

0o0o0

When he found out Akito had gotten her, he went out of the room in anger and frustration. It had happened again.

More than anything, he wanted to be by her side. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He wanted more than anything to protect her.

And now he felt like a complete idiot when he missed his chance to protect and save her once again.

0o0o0

Please review! They are much appreciated.

Moomoogirl1 out! (Just for a while:)


	10. Skinny

Here's another one. Enjoy!

I do not own Fruits Basket. It is owned by the creative Natsuki Takuya.

0o0o0

Skinny 

Tohru sighed at the memory when Kyo had called her skinny. Maybe she was too skinny. She didn't really eat a lot. She never had.

Tohru looked at the bowl of noodles with determination. It was minor goal she was going to gain weight. In order to not worry Kyo, she would not be skinny!

0o0o0

This one was little humor. Tell me if you like. Thanks for reading!

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	11. Secret

Hey there. I decided to try to update this earlier because there are only three more drabbles after this one. Anyway hope you enjoy.

WARNING: This one is also somewhat of a spoiler so if you haven't read past volume 17 you've been warned.

0o0o0

Secrets

He had many secrets. All those who were cursed did. He never planned to share them with anyone.

But when she told him her little secret, he decided the on what he had to. He would open up and entrust all his secrets to her like she had entrusted hers to him.

0o0o0

Please review. Thanks for reading.


	12. Lover

Hello there. Here's the next drabble. Hope you like.

I do not own Fruits Basket.

0o0o0

Lover

Lover was a foreign word for both of them. He, never being loved and her being so innocent.

So it was completely new and awkward when they found themselves laying down, in each other arms, wanting something more.

0o0o0

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Moomoogirl1 out. (Just for a while:)


	13. Delivery

Hey there. This one is probably the longest one shot to the relief of some. Enjoy! It does a bit of a comparison to the last drabble. The next drabble will be the last one.

0o0o0

Delivery

Whadda ya mean you're delivering something for that rat!" Kyo yelled so fast that it took a while for Tohru to process it.

"Oh. Well Yuki-kun's not felling well." She answered as she took her jacket from the coat hanger. "I volunteered to go."

"Oh." Said Kyo, calming down at bit. If that rat had dared send Tohru out alone…

"It's getting dark." He said suddenly looking out of the window. Tohru looked along with him.

"Oh it is." She said as she looked at the bag of art supplies that originally Yuki had to deliver to the art teacher. Kyo sighed and turned away.

"Hold on. I'm coming too." He said as he walked over to the door mat and began to put on his sneakers.

"You will?" Tohru asked as Kyo out on his jacket. "I just said I would didn't I?" answered Kyo opening the door. "Come on. This thing's not going to deliver itself."

Tohru smiled, picked up the bag, and walked to Kyo. Then off they went to deliver the bag together.

0o0o0

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Moomoogirl1 out (Just for a while:)


	14. Sandcastle

Hello there. Thanks to all of those who read, reviewed, or put these drabbles on their favorites or alerts. Thanks!! Here's the last one!

0o0o0

Sandcastle

On their last vocation together, they had made sandcastles. Kyo had never made one and Tohru taught him how too. (Even tough she herself wasn't good at it.)

Now on their first vocation as a family, they stood on the sand, Tohru holding little Koji in her arms.

Kyo looked down at his wife and pointed to their son. "We should teach him how to make sandcastles. Don't you think?"

Tohru saw a smile spread across his face. After all the hardships and turmoil they had been though they made it here. This was the happy life they had made. Together. Tohru sighed with content and put her hand in her husband's, beaming.

"Yes, let's do just that!"

0o0o0

Fin.

Moomoogirl1 out.


End file.
